


John Watson and a Question of Marriage

by kyaticlikestea



Series: John Watson's Blog [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Happy Ending, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Humour, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Wedding, blog entry, blog fic, i hope you enjoyed the ride, john sure did, lol, proposal, this is the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The cake was three tiers too small, two thousand calories too many and four shades of blue too pale. Despite his lack of invitation, a Japanese dignitary showed up with an entourage of sixteen reality TV stars. Anthea’s Blackberry had to be reset to its factory settings. As best man, it fell down to me to try and sort this mess out. Needless to say, I’m now banned from Japan (<b>I shall see what I can do – MH</b>) and now know six members of the Blackberry customer support team on a first name basis.'</p><p>Or, in which John blogs about the wedding of Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade, and it seems like even Sherlock is in the wedding mood. Especially Sherlock. Mostly Sherlock.</p><p>The final installment in the 'John Watson's Blog' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson and a Question of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLilyMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilyMalfoy/gifts).



**15 th August, 2015  
Wedding Belles**

Hello, everyone. Sorry it’s been such a long time. Life’s been really busy, truth be told, and I haven’t had as much time to update you all as I thought I would. It doesn’t help that Sherlock decided to conduct a series of experiments on the battery of my laptop. It still smells a bit like petrol when I turn it on. I’m not sure this is as normal as Sherlock is trying to tell me.

Anyway, the big news you’ve all been waiting for, of course, is Mycroft and Lestrade’s wedding. I don’t really know how much detail I’m allowed to go into here. I think they want to keep most of it private, which is fair enough. I don’t think I’d want my wedding day described in intimate detail on the internet. I’m a bit worried that, what with Mycroft’s job as a **minor government official – MH** it might be dangerous to post too much.

What I can tell you is that they got married on August 9th, as planned.

Well, almost as planned.

The cake was three tiers too small, two thousand calories too many and four shades of blue too pale. Despite his lack of invitation, a Japanese dignitary showed up with an entourage of sixteen reality TV stars. Anthea’s Blackberry had to be reset to its factory settings. As best man, it fell down to me to try and sort this mess out. Needless to say, I’m now banned from Japan ( **I shall see what I can do – MH** ) and now know six members of the Blackberry customer support team on a first name basis.

I can also tell you that Sherlock, convinced he knew a shortcut to the venue, managed to arrive two hours late. It’s a good thing Greg didn’t cave in and make him best man. That would have been a disaster. Anyway, Sherlock apparently managed to get lost somewhere around Covent Garden. He turned up with his shirt covered in grass stains and his trousers coated in mud. To this day, I don’t know what he was doing. I don’t want to know, either. If any of you ever find out, please don’t tell me. But yes, the wedding. Mycroft obviously wasn’t best pleased ( **an understatement – MH** ) that his own brother missed the exchange of vows – the vows were wonderful, by the way. I’ve never heard so many thinly Red Dwarf references in so few sentences. ‘I felt like a total smeg-head before I met you’. Really? – and as such, Sherlock was banned from appearing in any of the wedding photographs. I think the plan is to Photoshop him in at a later date. He seems surprisingly blasé about it all. I think he knows something we don’t.

Anyway, all that’s really left to say about the wedding is that it was a lovely service. Thanks everyone for coming, apart from those of you who weren’t invited but came anyway. That’s called wedding crashing, you know. There’s a film about it and everything. It’s crap, though. Don’t watch it. I’m sure we’d all like to extend our best wishes to the happy couple. Greg and Mycroft, congratulations. I hope you spend many more happy years together, and I hope Sherlock eventually tells you where he hid your wedding presents **or he will find the photograph on his passport altered significantly - MH**.

**77 comments**

You know I’ll never tell.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 14:01**

it sounds like it was a really nice service :) i bet mycroft and greg looked so dapper in their suits, haha! i’m sorry i couldn’t come by the way but i have a new cat, snuggles, and she kept being sick :( congratulations you two xxxxx  
 **Molly Hooper, August 15 th, 14:05**

Thank you, John. I hope you don’t mind but I was forced to edit some portions of this blog entry. However, I do appreciate the sentiment.  
 **Mycroft Holmes, August 15 th, 14:08**

I always forget you can do that! Congratulations again!  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 14:16**

How saccharine. Mycroft, if you are responsible for the armed guard at my bedroom door, you will simply have to try harder. I will not yield the location of your gifts. Hardly any of them are edible, anyway. You wouldn’t be interested.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 14:30**

They’re my presents too, you know! I think there’s a toaster. Come on, Sherlock, I don’t like bread  
 **Lestrade-Holmes, August 15 th, 14:39**

Nice username, boss.  
 **Anderson, August 15 th, 14:47**

Thanks, Sally.  
 **Lestrade-Holmes, August 15 th, 14:51**

Are there pictures of this ceremony???? For only private use that implies happiness of newly wedded couple, not for blackmailing purposes of important government man!!! please reply!!! many thank and congratulations!!  
 **John Smith, August 15 th, 14:59**

E-mail me, John Smith, and we’ll see what we can do.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 15:06**

Good luck, Sherlock. You may find it difficult now that your IP address has been blocked from every e-mail service.  
 **Mycroft Holmes, August 15 th, 15:11**

I give your marriage three years.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 15:14**

Boys, be nice! This is a post about a very happy occasion. Sherlock, do give your brother his presents, I made him a lovely Victoria sponge and it just won’t keep much longer. This is Mrs Hudson by the way.  
 **Marie Turner, August 15 th, 15:31**

I shall not yield.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 15:42**

You bloody will, Sherlock. There’s a funny smell coming from under your bed.  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 15:51**

Et tu, Brutus? Or do you go by ‘Judas’ these days?  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 15:54**

Neither. I just prefer being in possession of all my limbs.  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 16:02**

Aw, look at you both flirting. How sweet.  
 **Anonymous, August 15 th, 16:05**

Sherlock is sulking, not flirting.  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 16:18**

Thank you, John. Anthea will be round in fifteen minutes to collect what belongs to me.  
 **Mycroft Holmes, August 15 th, 16:22**

And I’ll be round in five, oh husband of mine!  
 **Lestrade-Holmes, August 15 th, 16:25  
  
**I may vomit. Well, I do owe you a wedding present.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15** th, 16:27

Several, actually.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 16:29**

Would you like me to make you Iranian again, brother dear? The passport office was so cross with you last time.  
 **Mycroft Holmes, August 15 th, 16:30**

Have picked up all the presents, sir. Bringing them back to you now.  
 **Anthea?, August 15 th, 16:35**

All of them? You should have let me supervise! One of those boxes was mine!  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 16:38**

My apologies. Which one? I shall return it immediately with a fruit basket.  
 **Anthea?, August 15 th, 16:41**

The little blue one. Do hurry.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 16:45**

Where are you?!  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 16:59**

I came across John on his way back from the clinic while I was on my way to your flat. I gave it to him instead.  
 **Anthea?, August 15 th, 17:02**

You gave it to him? When I told you to give it to me? And the country relies on you? It’s a wonder we’re not at war with Luxembourg, really.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 17:04**

ALL THOSE AT SCOTLAND YARD – COME TO THE BREAK ROOM  
 **Sally Donovan, August 15 th, 17:05**

That’s uncalled for, Sherlock. It was convenient, that’s all. Anthea has more important things to do than ferry boxes around London for you  
 **Lestrade-Holmes, August 15 th, 17:09**

Yes, thank you for your input, Lestrade. You don’t know what you’ve done.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 17:11**

I can’t wait to find out...  
 **Sally Donovan, August 15 th, 17:14**

Sherlock  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 17:17**

Is this  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 17:17**

Why is there a ring in this box  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 17:17**

Hands up if you saw that coming!  
 **Anderson, August 15 th, 17:19**

OH MY GOD  
 **Harry Watson, August 15 th, 17:21**

John, if you need me to explain that to you, then you are not the man I thought you were and I would like the ring back.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 17:24**

You want it back?  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 17:28**

Oh, for... John Watson, you are an infuriating man. This is not quite how I envisaged this scenario, but as you are not here and my plan has evidently been uncovered by the government’s least competent trophy girl, I shall make do. Would you enter into a civil union with me?  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 17:31**

Oh my God, Sherlock, you really should have watched some romantic comedies beforehand because that is the worst proposal I have ever heard. Seen. Read. Whatever. Good luck, John. You’ve got a true romantic there.  
 **Sally Donovan, August 15 th, 17:34**

Shut up, Sally  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 17:39**

Shutting up, sorry.  
 **Anderson, August 15 th, 17:40**

oh my god congratulations you two!! this is such a happy post, a wedding and an engagement!! even snuggles is smiling :) xxxx  
 **Molly Hooper, August 15 th, 17:43**

He hasn’t said yes yet  
 **Lestrade-Holmes, August 15 th, 17:45**

No, he hasn’t. **  
Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 17:46**

I’m so sorry. I’ll arrange for a box of chocolates to be sent to you immediately.  
 **Anthea?, August 15 th, 17:53**

JOHN WATSON you had better answer that man!!!!  
 **Harry Watson, August 15 th, 17:59**

The suspense is killing me  
 **Lestrade-Holmes, August 15 th, 18:06**

How do you think Sherlock feels?  
 **Anonymous, August 15 th, 18:09**

I can assure you that I am coping.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 18:10**

This is going to end up on Reddit, isn’t it?  
 **Sally Donovan, August 15 th, 18:18**

I can assure you it will not.  
 **Mycroft Holmes, August 15 th, 18:20**

Any updates????  
 **Anderson, August 15 th, 18:49**

They’re killing each other. Oh my God. I’m going to go into work tomorrow and face the bloodiest crime scene I’ve ever seen  
 **Lestrade-Holmes, August 15 th, 18:58**

There will be blood  
 **Lestrade-Holmes, August 15 th, 19:04**

And guts and eyeballs and limbs and a discarded engagement ring in a pool of intestinal fluid  
 **Lestrade-Holmes, August 15 th, 19:07**

Perhaps you should come away from the computer, Gregory. Antiques Roadshow is on.  
 **Mycroft Holmes, August 15 th, 19:11**

Fuck Antiques Roadshow, this is better than Eastenders!  
 **Sally Donovan, August 15 th, 19:18**

Has anyone here seen Fatal Attraction?  
 **Sally Donovan, August 15 th, 19:20**

I am not taking your surname.  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 19:39**

oh my goodness i am so happy!!!  
 **Molly Hooper, August 15 th, 19:41**

Here we go again.  
 **Sally Donovan, August 15 th, 19:43**

Congratulations, dear brother. I assume I will be best man?  
 **Mycroft Holmes, August 15 th, 19:44**

No.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 19:45**

Boys I am so pleased for you both!! It’s about time you made honest men of each other you know, all that racket and no ring, it’s not proper. I’ll make a cake. It’s Mrs Hudson in case you didn’t know!  
 **Marie Turner, August 15 th, 19:47**

I can exhale at last  
 **Lestrade-Holmes, August 15 th, 19:47**

The next blog entry should be interesting.  
 **Anonymous, August 15 th, 19:48**

yees it proababynwi ll be oh shelkck olk  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 19:51**

I’ll send a bouquet.  
 **Anthea?, August 15 th, 19:52**

noooo send codnoms  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 19:54**

I don’t think fish food is appropriate for this particular event, John.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 19:55**

stop typign ok  
 **John Watson, August 15 th, 19:56**

With pleasure.  
 **Sherlock Holmes, August 15 th, 19:57**

**Comments are no longer permitted on this post.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment in this series, guys. I admit, I shed a little tear writing the ending. I hope I left it in a good place and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you to those of you who stuck with it to the bitter end.


End file.
